Just tell me that you love me
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Logan is into Jasmine and Jasmine is into Logan but, they don't know it from each other yet! And what happends when Jasmine comes into Rumble Juice with.. Tom? Read to find out!


I was hanging out at Rumble Juice with Garrett when Delia and Lindy walked in. ''Where's Jasmine?'' ''Hello to you too'' Lindy sat down. ''She said she'd come later, with a special guest'' I looked weirdly at Lindy. We ordered some smoothies, talked for a while about who Jasmine might bring and about different stuff. Like Delia's language, when Jasmine came in. She walked in with Tom, boring Tom. They didn't just walked in, Jasmine was holding his hand.

What was that supposed to mean?

''Hi Jaz'' ''Hi everybody!'' She smiled ''I brought Tom!'' Everybody looked surprised. Lindy stood up ''Jasmine can I have a word'' Tom stood there awkwardly smiling at us. We smiled back with the same awkward smile that he gave us.

''Jasmine have you lost your mind? Did you forget how long it took the lose him.'' Jasmine looked at Lindy ''Shh he might hear you! Without the stupid and boring stories he's really sweet!'' Jasmine looked at him with a smile ''We are dating'' Lindy looked shocked ''Say that again'' Jasmine looked annoyed ''With pleasure, We are dating!'' Jasmine walked away back to Tom. ''Guys, Delia''' She paused for a second and Delia looked happy that she didn't include her with the 'guys'

''Me and Tom are... Together'' They smiled and looked at each other. I choked on my smoothie. ''Logan are you okay?'' Jasmine looked concerned. ''Just fine'' I said with a sore throat ''Just.. Surprised''

Jasmine smiled ''Isn't it great!'' She took Tom by his arm and they sat down. I mumbled ''Just great'' Delia looked at me ''Did you say something?'' ''No nothing'' I smiled and took a sip of my smoothie, glaring at Tom. We sat there for 30 minutes until I really couldn't handle it anymore.

I liked Jasmine! I should be the one sitting next to her making her laugh and holding her hand. Not boring Tom! Ugh.

I stood up, ''I've got to go'' ''Yeah me too'' Jasmine also stood up. ''I'll stay for a while, is that okay Jas?'' Tom looked at Jasmine waiting for her approval. ''Sure, see you all later'' I walked away already, until I heard Jasmine's lovely voice.

''Logan, wait!'' I stopped and turned around, seeing Jasmine breath loudly and being sweaty. She ran, just to catch up with me. I smiled in my mind.

''What's up?'' I looked at her, she looked so pretty. Even if she was all sweaty and tired. ''Maybe..We..Could..Walk..Together?'' Jasmine breathed loudly between the words.

I smirked. ''Of course Jaz'' She smiled and walked next to me. We walked in a comfortable silence.

I saw Jasmine shiver, it was getting cold and she didn't have a jacket.

''Jasmine?'' We stopped walking ''Yes?'' I took of my jacket ''Here'' I handed her my jacket. She looked at it and said ''Logan...I don't'' I interrupted her.

''You are shivering Jasmine, just take it'' Without saying anything, she took the jacket and put it on. ''Thanks'' She smiled, I smiled back at her. ''No problem.''

We were walking again and it was getting a bit darker. It started to rain not that hard, but you could defiantly feel it. Jasmine stopped walking. Even though we didn't reach her house yet.

''Why did you stop?'' I looked confused. ''Logan'' ''Yes Jasmine?'' ''You know what, forget it'' She started walking but I stopped her by holding her shoulder ''Just tell me, I am one of your best friends!''

Jasmine looked at the ground and mumbled ''That's the problem..'' I looked confused again ''Sorry?'' ''Just forget it, please'' She wanted to walk further again but I didn't let her.

''Jasmine just talk to me, cause I won't forget''

''Fine!'' The rain was getting harder, but I was too busy figuring out what was going on. Jasmine whispered ''I'm using Tom'' She whispered just loud enough for me to hear it.

''For what?'' Jasmine looked away.

She started yelling ''Don't you get it?! It's for you!'' She looked at the sky ''I like you Logan! But you don't seem to notice me at all, so I thought if I had a boyfriend..'' She lowered her voice again. ''You might would''

She looked at the ground. I was surprised, happy and confused.

She was using Tom? She liked me? wait. SHE LIKED ME!

I smiled and pulled Jasmine's chin up so she had to look at me. ''Jasmine, you are my one and only and you always have been.'' She smiled and leaned in.

I did the same and we kissed.

We shared our first kiss, in the rain.

When we pulled apart Jasmine smirked and said ''Aren't we cliché'' I laughed ''I don't care about that at all''

She kissed me again, I felt her soft pink lips on mine again, and it was the best feeling in the whole wide world. ''Logan?''

''Yes Jasmine?'' ''I'm in love with you'' she blushed a bit after admitting that. ''I'm in love with you to Jazzy'' I smirked and pulled her closer by putting my arm around her shoulder.

We walked further until we reached her house.

''Wait Jasmine before you go'' I paused and smiled ''Will you be my girlfriend?'' She smiled ''There is nothing in the world that I want to be more''

She gave me a quick kiss and disappeared into her house.

I smiled the whole way back to my house, not even noticing that she still had my jacket.

**Thank you all for reading this, I hope you liked it don't forget to review!**

**Ooh and for clarity, Tom knew that he was being used, they didn't have a real relationship, so Jasmine wasn't cheating on him or playing him :)**


End file.
